


First Kiss

by Annarl (RayLeah)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A hint at future sex, F/M, Kissing, Starting relationship, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayLeah/pseuds/Annarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara is increasingly aroused by MacCready's lovely mouth. She decides to kiss him.</p><p>“I was really thinking about how much I would like to kiss you. To feel your mouth on mine. The slide of your tongue against mine. To feel you deep in my mouth.” Her words soft as she rubbed herself against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Mara couldn't help it. She just couldn't stop staring at his mouth. It had become her past time. A hobby of sorts. Watching him talk, the small movement of his lovely lips. The twists they would make. The corner of the right side curling up more than the other when he smiled. Which was rare, and only ever genuine when it was the two of them. His lips were wide and perfectly shaped in her opinion. The top lip a little thinner. The bottom fuller with just a hint of pout. A subtle nod at softness.

Perfect for kissing. For tracing with her tongue. Feeling the close-cropped hair of his goatee against her skin.

A gasp for air escaped her as the tip of his tongue darted out and wet his lips. Just a quick flicker. She wanted to feel that tongue press into her mouth. She suppressed a moan at the thought.

 _Stop Mara, stop thinking about kissing him or you will never get through this job_.  _And he probably already thinks I'm an idiot. Or that I have a very short attention span._ Mara turned away from MacCready’s angular face, desperate for something else to look at. The dirty alleys of Goodneighbor did little to distract her. _Why couldn’t the warehouses Bobbi No Nose wanted clearing out be located in a sunny beach location_? She chuckled at the thought.

Her eyes finally coming to rest on his heavy black combat boots. They were filthy. Mud splattered and large. _Very large_ , she wondered _if_ -

“Hey, I can’t be that boring?” MacCready rasped, interrupting her thoughts. His half smile turned in her direction.

“What?” her voice broke making her sound like a 13 year old boy. _Smooth, Mara really smooth_. Her gaze swung back to MacCready. With a deep breath she tried again, “What are you talking about?”

“The fact I have been talking to you for the last 10 minutes or so with no response from you. That’s kinda fu- unusual. You generally have a lot to say.” That beautiful mouth twisted into a smirk.

“You haven’t been talking for 10 minutes.” Yeah, no way she missed the opportunity to stare at him for that long.

“Okay, maybe not 10 minutes but you haven't been paying attention to anything I have said. What has you so distracted?”

She wondered for a moment if he had any idea. _What would he say if she just told him_? They had flirted a little but then again MacCready flirted with every female. Though the one time Clarence Codman had suggest she might enjoy the experience of an older man. MacCready stepped in and pushed the conversation forward and Codman out of the way. That memory made her chuckle. “I was just thinking about Clarence Codman-"

“What the fu-? Why would you be thinking of that old codger?” The look of disbelief on his face was funny. His blue eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. But then he recovered quickly. His mouth snapped shut and he glared down at her with narrowed eyes. “Come on, you can’t be seriously thinking about that guy? What gives?”

Mara smiled at him. "You're right, I wasn't really thinking about him.” She wondered at what to tell him. _What did waiting ever get her_? And in this hostile world, waiting might mean losing him. Life was short and cheap in the wasteland, best to grab a chance at something more while she could. The only thing she was scared of was losing him. Chasing him away.

Mara moved closer to him. The tips of her breasts brushing against the rough material covering his chest. She watched as his eyes dropped to where they were touching.  
“Oh really? Then what were you thinking about?” His voice husky and low.

If he wanted to he could move. But he didn’t. MacCready stayed close. “I was really thinking about how much I would like to kiss you. To feel your mouth on mine. The slide of your tongue against mine. To feel you deep in my mouth.” Her words soft as she rubbed herself against his chest.

MacCready’s right hand found the small of her back. His long fingers spreading wide, covering her. His left hand rested on her hip. The large palm gripping her firmly, surprising her with the strength of his hands. He kneaded the curve of her hip. “Is that right?” He pulled her closer to his lean muscular frame. Flatting her breasts against his rib cage. “I’m not sure I see the connection to old man Codman.” MacCready tilted his head and leaned down toward her. Mara’s lips felt swollen and her mouth ached with need.

“It’s a bit of a leap really.” The air in the alley was thicker and Mara founded it harder to breathe. She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself.

“I’m sure you can help me with it.” The cocky tone should have bothered her but instead all she wanted was for him to finally kiss her. The hardened tips of her breasts were rubbing against him. The friction was starting to affect her thinking.

Mara wasn’t sure what her thinking was anymore. In fact, the thoughts in her head consisted mostly of MacCready, nakedness and a bed. “I don’t know.”

He smirked at her. The man knew how he was affecting her damn it. And she was powerless to walk away. She started this but somehow he wrestled control from her. “MacCready, shut up for once in your life and kiss me.”

Dipping his head to her, the brush of his lips was soft and teasing. The silky stubble around his mouth leaving her skin tingling. The tip of his tongue teased her. Darting out to touch her and then leave. MacCready’s lips closed over her bottom lip, sucking it slowly then nibbling at her before leaving again.

“Mac, please-” MacCready’s mouth closed over hers, swallowing her words. His tongue speared into her mouth. His hands tightened on her. His right hand dropping low, over the curve of her ass. The left drawing her in closer as it too slip down and around to grip the curve of her buttocks. He lifted her closer, pressing her against his growing erection.

His tongue pushed deeper into her mouth. Dominating her, demanding complete control of her. She groaned in surrender. Her head falling back as her hands curled into the fabric of his jacket. Her body thrummed with excitement as Mac claimed his prize.

MacCready broke off the kiss. His lips sliding down the column of her neck, lingering over the pulse point. The tip of his tongue flickering over the skin. The edge of his teeth razing the throbbing spot before his lips settle over her and suckled the creamy flesh into his mouth.

A long moan escaped her. Mara felt like she was losing control over herself. Her pussy throbbed, wanting him there, deep inside her. She could feel his long thick length pressed against her belly. The feel of his hardened flesh caused her cunt to clench. Her pussy creamed her panties in anticipation of the drive of his hard cock into her.

MacCready's lips left the bruising flesh at her throat to leave a trail of kisses up and over her collarbone before stopping. “Mara, sweetheart, as much as I don’t want to stop, I think we should or I’m going to press you against that wall and fuck you in this alley.” His cock twitched and rubbed against her pussy. The pledge to clean up his language momentarily forgotten. “And this alley has a number of triggermen in it and I really don’t like the idea of them seeing you.” The last part coming out as a low menacing growl.

Mara practically mewed with disappointment. She stepped back from him and gathered herself together. It would be awhile before her body was back fully under control. “Of course, you're right. And I guess we should finish up here.” She suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what to say. _Did she treat it as a one-time thing? Just be casual and see what he wanted? Wait, hadn’t she already decided this? Mac’s lips really did bad things to her. No, she wanted them to do even badder things to her_. This last thought made her smiled broadly.

To her surprise, he returned it. He raised his large hand to cup her face. His thumb brushing over her mouth. Pulling the fleshy part of her lip down before threading his calloused fingers through her hair. “We can talk when we get back to The Rexford.”

She could feel her heart swell with the strength of her feelings for him. “So let’s finish this job and go… talk”


End file.
